Fog of Lost Souls
by goldenicydragon
Summary: When Tenzin and his siblings go to find Jinora, her soul dissapers in the fog of lost souls. Now a Jinora suffering from partial amnesia caused by the fog is found by her grandfather, will her father ever find her again?
1. Chapter 1

All rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietsko

* * *

"Aang! Where are you going, with Fire Nation troops everywhere we need a plan!" Sokka said grabbing the nomad by the arm.

"I saw Airbender robes, they must have gotten away and stayed hidden waiting on me!" Aang said, his excitement radiating in his voice as he pulled a struggling Sokka with him.

Katara, ever the voice of reason, tried to explain to the young Avatar their fears, "Why would we see them now? Aang, it could easily be a another trick to capture you"

Sokka suddenly stopped pulling noticing smoke rising.

"Leave me alone!" A voice screamed almost enhanced causing Aang to hurry in that direction. The trees around him were either singed or blown to pieces. His eyes widened as his eyes took sight of a glider, not unlike his own, buried partially in the ground.

'An air nomad glider too, they can't fake that! Katara seemed pretty worried though so maybe I should be careful while I check it out' Aang thought pulling the glider out and held it in his other hand.

Hearing Katara and Sokka gasp broke Aang from his thoughts. His hopes were confirmed, it was an Airbender! The female nomad stood perhaps three inches shorter than his own height, with her hair wrapped in a tight bun on the top right of her skull with her bangs framing her face. Upon closer examination Aang saw she had brown eyes and not the classic Airbender grey. Her nun-in-training robes which were identical to his own aside from being looser in the upper chest area, was littered with burns and scratches. He felt a sense of familiarity despite not knowing the future nun.

"We have to help her " Katara exclaimed as she released water from her skin pouch to freeze over her arms. 'An Airbender, who is she? It's obvious that she wasn't friends with those Firebenders so why is she appearing now? For Aang's sake I hope she's friendly, though' she thought, dodging a fire blast and liquefying the tip of her ice braces so she could attack.

"Get behind...me" the young Airbender said through pants. She smirked seeing the Firebenders back away carefully as she had been purely defensive earlier. She reached behind her, but her smirk faded when she realized she had been forced to abandon her glider before. 'What do I do' She thought before she blinked feeling something heavy inside her tunic. Reaching in she pulled out two metal fans she had purchased earlier.

_"Not all fights can be fought on your terms, that is why you need a backup plan"_

A man's voice ran through her head. 'Daddy' She thought feeling a tear slide down her cheek. Taking a deep breath, she placed herself in a loose horse stance the fans snapped open in both hands. The fireballs flew and she dodged them sliding on both her heel and toes on the loose gravel, feeling the wind pull her robes comfortably reminding her of her heritage. Swinging her right arm she saw the weakened gust swing the Firebenders around only to have them stand pouring out flames from their fist giving off an angry aura. Spinning increasing she turned to spinning around her and the Waterbender to form a shield of air. Slowing her legs before stopping only rotating her hands around. Snapping her fans closed she pushed the air out, grabbing the older woman's hand to prevent injuring her. A sharp gust of wind knocked out the Firebenders causing her head to snap up in shock. A boy perhaps three years older than her with the Airbender master tattoos yet still wearing apprentice monk robes. Taking a step forward she near collapsed had the girl not caught her.


	2. Chapter 2

All rights go to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietsko

* * *

Korra stood trembling with barely controlled anger as Tenzin snapped at everyone who tried to help him. His siblings had long since given up on reasoning with the stubborn monk. When he yelled at an air acolyte she snapped, "What is wrong with you?! Just 'cause Jinora got lost, you take it out on everyone else...where is the logic in that?" The silence was deafening, the words everyone wanted to say was uttered and no one knew how the protective father would react.

On cue Tenzin's pale complexion turned a fiery red, "I told you she wasn't ready, All of you" he growled out, briefly making Korra want to punch whoever who said Airbenders were timid and a weak bunch.

"You're pathetic" A woman's voice said as she appeared from the shadowed areas in the temple.

"Lin, I don't know who gave you the right to march in here and insult me," Tenzin frowned at his childhood friends unexpected appearance causing him to reel in his anger.

"I did, airhead," The metalbender said calmly, "From what I've been told about the Spirit World, spirits seem to enjoy taunting humans. You searched everywhere and had no spirit taunt you, Jinora wasn't in the fog so maybe that mystic Avatar business came be used now. You have over 10,000 years of knowledge airhead use it,"

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not the Avatar, Korra is, and she doesn't have the spiritual connection my father or myself has," Tenzin countered,

"That's it!" Korra shouted causing Lin and Tenzin's heads to snap in her direction. "I remember a story Katara used to tell me about how Aang first contacted Kyoshi,"

Korra frowned, "I hope this works" she muttered, as she stood wearing the too large robe of the late Avatar Aang.

"This won't work" Tenzin said causing Lin to punch him in the arm.

"Cram it Tenzin, do you want your kid back or not?" Lin said, getting irritated at Tenzin's pessimism.

On cue the sky blackened as Aang's spirit showed itself.

"F-Father" Tenzin said pressing his fist and palm together to great the wise nomad only to be surprised to feel lean muscular arms embrace him.

"Tenzin what did I always tell you about bowing to me?" Aang said clicking his tongue while shaking his head in mock disappointment. "So what'd ya kiddo's want other than seeing lil' ol' me?"

"Your grandkid's lost in the Spirit World," Lin said trying to be curt and professional so she wouldn't be disappointed when he left once again.

Aang straightened up, his face showing worry lines reminding them of the power and burden the man before them had in his war torn lifetime. "I know that's why the spirits sent me, and I have a temporary solution," As the former Avatar explained both his plan and is theory on what happened, both Tenzin and Lin felt their eyes pop out from shock. "So who will it be?"

"I will" Lin said, before Tenzin could interject.

"Alright," Aang said placing his thumb and finger in a terrifyingly familiar position before Lin soon disappeared before Tenzin could respond.

"W-What happened?" A weak Korra murmured before collapsing.

"Something that could alter this vary time that we-Korra are you even listening!?" Tenzin yelled as the young Avatar dozed off a thin pool of saliva building where her mouth rested.


End file.
